the song about us
by onfanllcouple
Summary: kaisoo fics ini here! kai sangat mencintai Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Tapi apa daya, terkadang godaan tak bisa dihindari begitu saja, apa lagi untuk pria seperti Jongin. lalu apakah yang akan terjadi diantara mereka selanjutnya.


**The song about us**

By Onfanllcouple

kaiSoo GS!

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _We don't talk anymore_

 _Like we use to do.._

Jongin baru saja menyalakan radio nya, dan apa itu. Kenapa hari ini semua begitu menyebalkan? Bahkan radio itu pun seakan mengejeknya.

Seharusnya dihari yang cerah dan ketika semua pelajaran yang menyenangkan dan singkat di kampus membuatnya bahagia. Karena ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Kyungsoo nya. Upss.. apa?! Kyungsoo-nya?! Seharus nya begitu, tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang mereka sudah p-u-t-u-s

Dan semuanya seakan benar-benar putus! Tidak ada sama sekali komunikasi!

Ini terasa asing bagi nya dan jelas, sangat jelas! Jongin membenci situasi ini

Mereka bilang diantara pria dan wanita tidak ada yang namanya perteman! Selalu ada cinta terselip diantaranya. Waktu itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama takut akan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Bagaimana kalau akan ada yang berubah nantinya dengan persahabatan mereka. Tapi suatu malam Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatakan rahasia yang sedang menganggu pikiran nya belakangan itu pada Kyungsoo. Sementara gadis itu sendiri kaget. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau cintanya akan terbalas. Hari itu tanggal 13 Januari 2016 mereka saling bertatap pandang cukup lama, mencoba menilisik, mencari kebohongan pada mutiara hitam lawan pandang mereka. Sampai akhirnya bibir merekalah yang melekung keatas mengukir senyuman yang indah. Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat dengan nya dan Kyungsoo tidak menolak. Ia terlihat gugup tapi matanya tidak juga lepas dari Jongin, sedikit tersenyum membaca situasi tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jongin memajukan sedikit wajahnya dan mereka berciuman dibawah sinar bulan. Jongin memang paling hebat dalam membuat hal romantis. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tau itu dengan baik, dan ia juga cukup tau bagaimana playboy nya pacarnya itu dan ia cukup sadar kalau ia bukanlah gadis pertama yang menerima perlakuan manis seorang Jongin. Tapi masa bodoh tentang itu.

Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin

Apa masih ada lagi yang kurang?!

Semua nya selalu indah saat diawal, meski Jongin tidak pernah berjanji untuk berhenti menjadi seorang playboy. Tapi pria itu seakan sadar dengan sendirinya. Ia berhenti menggoda banyak gadis dan hanya focus pada Kyungsoo seorang.

Mereka sadar, kalau mereka hanyalah manusia, terlebih lagi mereka masih cukup muda dan sangat wajar untuk melakukan banyak kesalahan. Jadi kalau pun suatu hari nanti mereka putus, yahh.. mereka memang belum pernah berniat sampai pada tahap berikutnya. Jadi mereka akan kembali seperti awal. Kembali ke persahabatan mereka.

Janji hanyalah janji..

Meski keduanya sangat ingin menepati janji itu,,

Nyata nya semua itu terlalu sulit!

Jongin kembali merayu beberapa gadis seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dan tiba-tiba saja pria yang dulu disukai Kyungsoo saat SMA kini melirik nya.

Pertengkaran dimulai dan tak bisa dihentikan.

Putus terucap dari kedua bibir mereka begitu kompaknya.

Seminggu terasa begitu kosong.

Mereka tidak lagi berbicara, bahkan sekilas lewat pun tidak.

Kyungsoo sangat ingin kembali ke masa dimana mereka hanya bersahabat. Kyungsoo tidak perlu marah atau merasa tersinggung ketika Jongin menggoda gadis lain karena mereka hanya 'sahabat' bukan 'kekasih'

Nyatanya Kyungsoo hanya bisa memegang ponselnya mengetik sesuatu dipesan dan menghapusnya, mengetik ulang dan menghapus lagi, terus-menerus

Karena nyata, praktek itu jauh lebih sulit dari teori!

Bagaimanapun ada rasa asing dan sungkan disana.

Sementara Jongin juga merasa begitu tersiksa.

Dulu ia bisa dengan sesuka hati mengejek Kyungsoo karena cintanya yang tak terbalas tapi kini pria berengsek itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan seolah menusuk nya dari depan secara langsung. Jongin masih cukup waras untuk tidak marah. Bagaimana bisa ia marah kalau dirinya sendiri begitu jahat sudah tau punya kekasih tapi masih menggoda yang lain.

Jongin melangkah lunglai menuju piano kesayangan nya..

Disana ia selalu menghabiskan waktu nya. Jongin cukup lihai dalam menciptakan lagu. Banyak lagu cinta yang sudah dibuatkan nya untuk beberapa teman dari tahun ke tahun. Setelah sekian lama ia kembali membuka selembar kertas putih yang dilipat dan di selipkan nya pada salah satu buku di lemarinya. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun, Jongin belum bisa menyelesaikan lagunya. Lagu yang ingin ia ciptakan untuk Kyungsoo.

Itu sangat sulit karena bagi Jongin tidak ada nada yang indah yang cukup indah untuk Kyungsoo-nya. Gadis itu terlalu indah. Ia tidak pernah bisa membuat lirik yang bisa menyatakan seluruh perasaannya pada gadis itu. Karena terlalu banyak yang ingin diungkapkannya.

Jongin ingin sekali mengungkapkan pada Kyungsoo kalau kini ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja! Ia butuh Kyungsoo tapi apa yang dilakukan pria itu selalu sebaliknya. Setiap kali mereka tak sengaja bertemuan di suatu tempat di kampus. Jongin justru akan mendekati Seulgi dan menunjukan kalau dia sepertinya begitu bahagia setelah putus dari nya. Dan, tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak ingin menghentikan Hongbin yang terus-menerus mendekatinya apa lagi ketika Jongin tak sengaja berpapasan dengan nya.

Jongin rasanya ingin,, meski ia seorang lelaki tapi sungguh ia benar-benar ingin menangis.

Ia ingin kembali lagi menjadi tempat dimana Kyungsoo akan berlari dan menunjukan baju baru yang dikenakan nya dengan bangga dan beraegyo ria, yang tidak pernah ditunjukan nya pada pria lain.

Semua nya terasa begitu menyakitkan!

Ponselnya berbunyi, betapa kagetnya Jongin saat membaca pesan yang datang dari 'my bae'

Yah,, Jongin belum ingin menggantinya.

Kyungsoo mengirim sebuah pesan yang berisi

"Jongin bisakah kau membuatkan ku sebuah lagu untuk kisah cinta ku yang baru."

.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa?!

Ia sendiri bahkan belum bisa menyelesaikan lagu nya sendiri dan sekarang 'mantan' nya yang bukan lagi 'sahabat' atau 'kekasih' nya itu meminta dibuatkan lagu..

Apakah Jongin harus membuatkan nya dan membiarkan kisah mereka berakhir begitu saja

Atau melakukan sesuatu hal yang gila

Yang bahkan aku tidak tau apa itu . . .

.

.

.

End..

Ini geje, iya aku tau. Maaf dan terimakasih udah mau baca. Mungkin banyak bagian yang membuat pusing tapi nikmati ajalah..

Please,, ok

Ini semua karena lagu Charlie puth ft selena gomez 'we don't talk anymore'

Dan mv nya galau banget yahh…

Bye,, see you in my next ff

I hope I can post it soon^^


End file.
